Summer Party
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: The Suzaku Seven decide to have a Summer Celebration when they relize one mistake. They invited the Seyiyu Seven! pg13 due to Tasuki's language and other stuff.....
1. Summer Party: Prolouge

Summer Party: Prologue  
  
  
It was a bright and warm summer day as the Suzaku Seichi Seishi celebrated summer. It was going to be a great day full of fun, or so everyone thought. It was early morning now and even so it was rather hot out. The Suzaku had rented out a small mansion in which they were to spend the night. The day consisted of swimming and eating (for Miaka's sake) then at night playing games like truth or dare and spin the bottle. It was almost time for the festivities to start. The guests began to arrive. With these guests the Seishi began to see their mistake. Along with the usual group of Suzaku warriors came 8 others. What had they done? In their rushed schedules they only managed to invite the Seriyu Seven! 


	2. Summer Party: Pool Games

Summer Party: Pool Games  
  
  
"What the hell did we do?!", moaned Tasuki.   
  
It was awful. Out of everything bad that could happen the worst did. The Seriyu Seven (except for Miboshi and Ashitare) arrived. What could be worse? The other warriors of Suzaku had just finished in the dressing rooms and were now coming out when they heard Tasuki's wail of horror. They all quickly ran out to see what his main issue was. They headed towards the pool where they heard the screams.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", the Suzaku Seven all screamed and nearly passed out from seeing the Seriyu Seishi, their sworn enemies. It didn't seem that the Seriyu were really happy either but at last the screaming stopped and someone bothered to talk," well you know I'm not exactly happy to be here and I have no clue why you invited us in the first place. So I might as well make the most of it, do you want to go swimming Nakago-sama?," asked Soi of the Seriyu. Nakago was about to answer when the two Miko's came out from the dressing rooms. More then half of the guests gawked as they saw what the Miko's were wearing. Yui and Miaka were in matching bikinis, or what looked like bikinis. Nobody really could tell though. It really didn't seem like they were wearing anything at all. (I bet Tamahome and Suboshi liked that)  
  
"Uh...are you two actually wearing.........something?", asked Tamahome as he continued to stare. After several minutes of Tomo, Chiriko and Nuriko pouring cold water on the guys they snapped out of it. The group now dazed by the Miko's and their choice of clothes clambered into the pool not caring who they were with. Tasuki decided to sit on the side of the pool in a chair then rather risking his life in the water.   
  
(Now to explain what everyone was wearing. Tamahome was wearing normal swim trunks, you could tell that Miaka picked them because they were covered with types of food. Hotohori was wearing green swim trunks with cute little mirrors on them. As for Nuriko. Do you think he ended up wearing something like Miaka? Nah he's not that insane. Nuriko had swim trunks with little pink flowers on them. Tasuki had bright red ones with flames printed all over the trunks. Chichiri had swim trunks with the pattern of his cape on them along with little kasas. Mitsukake was wearing regular black swim trunks while Chiriko had little birds and fish on his (awww). Do you really wanna know what the Seriyu are wearing? Ok...Nakago had blue swim trunks with a picture of Seriyu on them. Tomo had swim trunks almost the color of his makeup with little "shins" on them. Soi was wearing something similar to Miaka and Yui except A LOT smaller...Amiboshi and Suboshi had on matching red swim trunks and well that's about it.... Now to continue with the story)  
  
"Let's play a pool game!", said Chiriko. Everyone agreed as long as the game was too boring and didn't require any skill. Several minutes later it was decided that they'd play Marco Polo and the first victim was decided to be Chichiri. Chichiri got ready and started to count, "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten. Get ready no da! Marco no da!" A group of "Polo no da" came back. Since Chichiri was skilled and of course secretly used his magic it was easy for him to tag someone.  
  
"Alright, there better be some damn good reason why I got picked. Ok...One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten. Aniki you better let me tag you, actually anybody on the Suzaku better let me tag them or I'll get my Ryuuseisui!", growled a very pissed off Suboshi.  
  
"Ha ha you mean your yo-yo's, right psycho boy!", laughed Tasuki.   
  
Suboshi mumbled something about how he hated bandits and cursed under his breath before he continued playing. Soon enough Suboshi got lucky and tagged Tamahome.   
"Man why do I have to do this", Tamahome mumbled under his breath," One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Here I come ready or not!" Tamahome swam fast trying to catch somebody. Actually anybody would be ok then his turn would be over. After a while he got an idea. He swam really fast around the pool then suddenly switched directions. All of the smart people stayed in the center of the pool so they didn't get touched at all. Suddenly Tamahome grabbed someone or something. It felt sort of strange, yet at the same time he felt like it was something he shouldn't be holding.  
  
"Tamahome, what do you think you're holding on to?", asked a very miffed Miaka. Tamahome sweat dropped and remembered what he was holding to right before he was punched out of the pool.  
  
"Well I guess we won't be playing that game anymore", commented Amiboshi. For a long very dull hour the Seishi occupied themselves in different ways. Suboshi drooled over Yui, Tamahome tried apologizing to Miaka, Chichiri used his magic to annoy people and Tasuki sat shining his tessen and listening to cds. It was so peaceful, quiet, relaxing and in other words boring.  
  
"Daaaa...we need to do something no da. It's just too boring here.", said Chichiri.  
  
"Hey I know", said Nuriko, " why don't we have a diving and jumping contest?"  
To everyone it sounded like a good idea it was sure to be more exciting then doing nothing. So they broke into teams of Seriyu and Suzaku with Tasuki and Soi for judges (since they didn't want to play).  
  
"First team up will be the Suzaku, chose a member to dive or jump first.", shouted Soi. The first person chose to go was Tamahome. Tamahome was required to do a cannonball, and make the splash as big as possible. Tamahome went onto the diving board and jumped high into the air three times before he jumped in. The splash was pretty big and almost made it to Soi and Tasuki's sitting area. Tasuki jumped back in fright. It was almost like he was afraid he was gonna melt. (Poor Tasuki)  
  
"Next will be the Seriyu team, chose someone to jump. You will have to beat Tamahome's jump to earn a point for your team", said Tasuki.  
  
The next chosen jumper was Nakago.  
  
"Go Nakago!", screamed the Seriyu Seven giving their support. Nakago jumped on the board three times like Tamahome then jumped into the pool. The splash that was made reached all the way to Tasuki and Soi then even past them.   
  
"Nakago is the winner of that round", announced Soi. With that statement   
Tamahome tackled Nakago and they both became s.d and wrestled a little. Nakago won the wrestling as well...  
  
The next person to jump was Suboshi, he would be going against Hotohori. This was to be a normal dive, but you had to dive so there would be barely any splash at all. Suboshi dived first and made a slight splash. Next Hotohori dived and barely a drop of water lifted out of the pool. The winner was announced to be Hotohori. This game of diving and jumping went on for about an hour. The teams were tied at 6 points each. This was to be the final jump/dive. It was going to be the two Mikos (Miaka and Yui) seeing who could do a pencil dive with the smallest splash. Yui went first and jumped in, the splash she made was fairly small. Next was Miaka's turn. She jumped on the board up and down and up and down.  
  
"Would you go already!", yelled Tasuki.  
  
Miaka nodded and jumped in. See surfaced to see how she did. The top of her bathing suit also surfaced, but not with her. Again most of the group passed out in sheer bliss while Chiriko, Tomo, Soi and Nuriko revived them not knowing what the big deal was. Nobody ever bothered to figure out who won that game, they just sat around like they were on cloud 9. Just then they heard a familiar sound and then another familiar phrase.  
  
"Tamahome. I'm hungry!", complained Miaka. Everyone sat around with giant sweat drops. It was later decided they would order pizza. Ten minutes later (10 min. or it's free LOL) arrived 2 pizza cars. One had 5 boxes of pepperoni, 5 boxes of cheese, 2 sausage and 4 other with various ingredients. The other car had 10 boxes of mozzarella sticks, 15 bottles of soda and and balloons for Chiriko and Miaka.  
  
Miaka stuffed her face with 4 pieces of pizza as soon as the boxes were open. The warriors even placed bets on how much she was going to eat. It turned out that she ate 10 pieces of pizza, 5 mozzarella sticks and 8 cups of soda.  
The food was quickly finished and everyone decided to go back to the pool.   
"I want to play another game. What about Chicken fights?", suggested Amiboshi. To everyone it sounded like a good idea. The pairs were chosen and the referees were Miaka and Yui. (Tasuki's actually playing!) Tamahome begged and pleaded with Miaka to play as did Suboshi with Yui, but they wanted to sit this game out. The first teams up were Tasuki and Tamahome (^o^) versus Soi and Nakago.  
  
"Do you want to hold me up?", Tamahome asked Tasuki.  
  
"Yeah I guess, considering I'm sure I'm tons stronger then you Obake-chan!", smirked Tasuki. Tamahome pushed Tasuki underwater and soon enough Tamahome was seated on Tasuki's back. Nakago had Soi on his back as well.  
  
Yui scanned the fight "are you both ready". She received two nods as a response. "Then go!" The fight started. Tasuki and Nakago ran at each other and Soi and Tamahome started a fight. But soon enough Tamahome fell, he just couldn't stand seeing Soi's bathing suit. He was in bliss as he fell into the water. (what about Miaka?). The winners were Nakago and Soi. The next match would be Suboshi and Amiboshi versus Mitsukake and Chiriko. The match began. The pair of Aniki made the first move and tried to knock down Chiriko, but Chiriko was smart and started a attack of his own. He instantly started tickling Amiboshi. It worked and the two twins went flailing into the pool. The winners were Chiriko and Mitsukake. The final teams competing were Hotohori and Nuriko versus Tomo and Chichiri. Nuriko hoisted Hotohori up onto his shoulders and fell into instant heaven. Tomo held Chichiri on his shoulders.  
  
"Ready..and go", called Miaka. The last battle was started. Tomo and Nuriko lunged at each other. Chichiri ducked as Hotohori tried to push him. Thus started a normal chicken fight. After 5 minutes of suspenseful watching Chichiri and Tomo flipped into the pool. The winners were Nuriko and Hotohori! It was starting to get a little darker as day faded away. After a round of volleyball, which the Seriyu won every one tramped inside trailing a pool of water with them...The Seishi each went to their own rooms and changed into normal clothes. Yui and Miaka began to cook dinner, it was soon enough that they heard a wail of distress and the smell of food burning. It must have been the result of Miaka cooking?!   
  
After the small crisis known as a fire was dealt with the Seishi and Mikos sat down on the floor of the living room to eat. It was clear what Yui had made and what Miaka had made, most of Miaka's food was either avoided or eaten by Tamahome. At the end Miaka was content because Tamahome ate her food. On the other hand Mitsukake wasn't too happy because now he had to make a stomach medicine for the sickened Tamahome. The dishes were washed and put away in the cabinets. It was dark out for the last drop of sunlight had sank behind the hills over an hour ago. Everyone had changed into their sleep wear and were now sitting on the arrangement of couches scattered in the living room. What were they gonna do now? The Seishi looked around noticing a mini bar.   
"Hey wanna play a new game?", Tasuki asked.  
  
*Well there it is. Part one of my new story. Yeah I know it sucks and it's not really funny...but oh well. Stay tuned for part 2. LOL. Just trust me the next part will be worse.* 


	3. Summer Party: Night Fun

Night Fun  
  
  
Everyone was full from dinner and met in the rather large living room.   
  
"Hey. We should do something. This is too boring and it's kind of early for bed. Why don't we play a game. Truth or Dare?", Tasuki made a suggestion of something to do. As usual everyone agreed and the game began.  
  
"Can I go first", asked Nuriko while sitting around in his pajamas.   
  
"Why do you wanna go first?", asked Suboshi suspiciously.   
  
"I have my reasons. So can I, please?"  
  
"I Guess"  
  
"Yay! Ok Tasuki, truth or dare?"  
  
"Why the hell are you picking on me. What did I ever do to you?", bickered the red head bandit.  
  
"Truth or Dare"  
  
"Dare, ok crossdresser?"  
  
"Just for that I'll make the dare pretty hard on you!"  
  
"You have to take your tessen and throw it out into the deep end of the pool. Then leave it there for the entire night!"   
  
Tasuki as you could tell had a hard time parting with his tessen and was clearly pissed off when he had finished. Tasuki sat back down and chose his next victim.  
  
"Obake-chan, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Stop calling me that. It's so annoying. Truth, I don't any of your fucked up dares." Tasuki sat pondering on what he was gonna do to Obake-chan. He sat and sat..thinking of a way to get him. Something to put him against his "love" Miaka.  
  
"I got it! Ok Obake-chan, aren't you tired of saving Miaka every other second. I mean she can't even walk a little without falling and when you do save her you only get repaid with poisonous food."  
  
"What I don't want to answer that. Of course I'm not tired of saving Miaka. She's my love and I would never hate protecting her!"  
  
"Tamahome, I have a question. This game is called TRUTH or dare... am I right? Well to me it doesn't seem that you are telling the truth. I mean unless you got a lot of sunburn. That might explain why your face is so red.", questioned Hotohori.  
  
Tamahome shot a "I'll get you for this" glare at the emperor and then said "Well I suppose it gets a little tiring but only cause I don't get anything in return. I suppose" The room immediately began to light up from the fire in Miaka's eyes. Tamahome abruptly shrank behind a chair.   
  
"I believe that it is your turn Tamahome.", mocked Hotohori.  
  
"Well I know that you enjoyed seeing Miaka get angry at me and you have been sitting there laughing the entire time so...Hotohori, truth or dare?"  
  
"I think I'll go with a dare. I don't think that anything you can do will hurt me. So go ahead."  
  
"Ok. I will. Hotohori you must make out with one of the guys in this room, and for 5 minutes. Let's just say we're even now." Hotohori blinked and then shrugged.   
  
"It can't be that bad. I'll just pretend it's Miaka with her bathing suit on."  
Hotohori tentatively looked around the room seeing who he was willing to his with. Nuriko was sitting there with starry eyes while everyone else hiding behind someone or something.  
  
"Tomo. May I ask you something? You can use illusions right? Could you turn yourself into Miaka?"  
  
"Yes I can. But I still only pledge myself to Nakago."  
  
Tomo easily used an illusion and turned into Miaka. Then began the dare. Hotohori managed to make out with "Miaka" for a long number of minutes. The others just stared and stared...  
  
"That was quite interesting, I really think I don't need this kind of education today. But it sure is funny!", laughed Chiriko.  
  
"Hotohori, what about me", sniffed Nuriko. "Well anyways it's still your turn so who ya gonna chose?". Nuriko recovered quickly from his little upset.  
  
"I chose, Suboshi. We haven't had any fun with the Seriyu side yet so...Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Why does everyone always pick on me? Can't I just sit here and practice with my Ryuuseisui? Um...well if I have to I chose truth...I guess..."  
  
"Ok then. Ok Suboshi, describe each of the Seriyu Seven. It has to be what you think of them as well. And members of the Seriyu Seven, you are not allowed to hurt Suboshi when he's done." A sigh was heard around the room. Relief was heard coming from Suboshi's exhale.  
  
"Ok well here goes nothing. Ok Nakago is evil and I really don't know why he has that whip of his. Miboshi is demonic and mentally unstable. Ashitare is wellllll...... a cannibal. What else can I say? Tomo's a painted freak who talks to clams. Soi is......just Soi. And Amiboshi is really cool."  
  
The Seriyu Seishi looked a but stunned at first then they pulled themselves together. "Why you...."  
  
"Ok you guys you aren't allowed to hurt my brother. That's what Hotohori said.", said Amiboshi while standing in front of his cowering brother.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't play this game anymore. It would be kinda hard to explain the blood when we're finished here no da", mentioned Chichiri.  
  
"Then what should we play", Soi questioned with any annoyed tone in her voice.   
"Well we have a karaoke machine! Why don't we sing. Or we could go for a swim again", Miaka said in a bubbly tone.  
  
Everyone instantly sweat dropped and yelled "Karaoke!". A day in the pool was definitely enough for them.   
  
"Oh never mind. Don't listen to Miaka. There isn't a karaoke machine that works. This one looks like it was used a long time ago and it won't even turn on." Yui sat back down after her discovery.  
  
"Oi I got a game that will be lots of fun! What about playing I've Never! We can use the drinks in the mini bar too. Come on please." Tasuki constantly wined.  
A sigh came from the room along with the nods of heads. Tasuki jumped up with much speed and grace and grabbed several bottles of sake and glasses. He immediately started filling the glasses.  
  
"Does everyone know how to play?" Tasuki asked while finishing up.  
"No I don't" answered Chiriko.   
  
"I think that Chiriko and I will sit this game out", replied Mitsukake.   
  
"Yeah don't ruin the young minds. Anyways it will be more fun like this."   
  
Tamahome got up from his seat on the floor and sat beside his girlfriend Miaka.  
  
"Well the rules of the game are that one person starts off and they say I've never and they say something that they have NEVER done in their lives. But the people that have done that have to take a drink. I'm guessing that the winner is the person that is still sober after this is over. The point is though to get as many people as you can during your turn. Does everyone got it?" Tasuki finished up and passed everyone a glass.  
  
"Can I start since I didn't get to say anything in the last game", asked Nakago while keeping his cool attitude. Nobody wanted to die tonight so they all agreed and let Nakago take his turn.  
  
"I have never...loved a Preistess."  
  
"Awww man." Tamahome picked up a shot glass and downed his drink. As did Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori, Amiboshi and Suboshi.  
  
"I'll go now. I've never...liked a girl." Tomo said that triumphantly as if it was something nobody had done. Everyone picked up a glass and drank. Tomo sunk into his chair.  
  
"Ha ha sucks for you Tomo!" Tasuki blurted out exactly what was on his mind.  
Suddenly the room started to shake and a bright red light was seen out the window..getting closer and closer. Before the light hit everyone saw a lone figure standing with long fire red hair.  
  
"Lina?!" Tasuki blurted right before everyone was blasted..along with the hour and everything else in the surrounding area.  
  
Morning came quickly and everyone rose from their awful sleep.  
  
"Man last night majorly sucked. Who was that anyways that blasted us to death. I will seriously deal with that person" Tamahome stood up and brushed off his clothes.  
  
"You people are sooo stupid. Especially you Tasuki. You people couldn't even sense my attack." A voice spoke out of nowhere. Everyone blinked and looked up to see the girl with red hair standing on the wreck that used to be the hotel.  
"Lina what the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone." Tasuki bickered.  
  
"Oh Tasuki dear I didn't even see you there" Lina smirked.  
  
"We still have a score to settle, don't you remember bandit boy?"  
  
"che..I don't want to fight with you. You know I'll just beat the crap outta ya so why even bother? I beat you the last time we fought so why would this be any different little girl?"  
  
"Little girl?!" Lina twitched violently.  
  
"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time. In Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
A rather stunned and now charred group of Seishi stood blinking.  
  
"Call me little sheesh..."  
  
"Lina that wasn't very nice. Mr. Xelloss and I have come to make everyone friendly in the name of Justice!"  
  
Xelloss then proceeding to whack everyone terribly hard with his staff while Amelia just beat the crap outta all of them.  
  
"I feel so happy at this moment in my life. Oh Tamahome will you be my friend? I have always admired your fighting" Suboshi spoke with sparkling eyes.  
"Oh yes Suboshi I want to be your friend too."  
  
"Lina you know I'm really sorry for saying all that mean stuff about you"  
"It's ok Tasuki. Can we be good friend now?"  
  
"Well Mr. Xelloss I think we did a good job don't you?" Asked Amelia.  
"Um...Sore wa himitsu desu ^-^"   
  
"Let's sing a happy song together!" Nakago shouted gleefully.  
  
The Seishi and Lina then broke into a off key version of happy boys and girls by Aqua.  
  
"This is scaring me now. Let's go Mr. Xelloss."  
  
Amelia and Xelloss disappear with a poof of smoke.  
  
"Happy boys and happy girls, will be we are the happy boys and girls Happy boys and happy girls, will be So happy, yeah!, so, so happy, yeah!  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be we are the happy boys and girls Happy boys and happy girls, will be oh yeah, so happy..."  
  
  
THE END (or is there more *evil laugh*) 


End file.
